Our Life
by willam
Summary: A series of drabbles about Brian and Justin's life and relationship together.
1. Days of the Week

**Days of the Week**

MONDAY – Justin calls, a little hurt and defensive, and with nothing really to talk about.

Still, he keeps Brian on the line for a good hour and they make plans. Brian

stays on the line just for the sound of his voice.

TUESDAY – Brian buys the ticket. Justin goes to art shows and tries to sell the dozens

of pictures he painted of the man he loves. Something "comes up" at

Kinnetic.

WEDNESDAY – Brian feels the first tingle of regret. Justin hums happily while he dusts

the apartment and tells his roommate to find something to do on

the weekend.

THURSDAY – Brian returns the ticket. He picks up the phone to let Justin know, then

slowly replaces the receiver.

FRIDAY – Justin goes out for a drink and blows off the boys that hit on him. His

boyfriend is coming.

SATURDAY – Justin buys the food and prepares the bedroom for the visit. He waits for

the call that never comes. Brian goes out clubbing.

SUNDAY – Justin's roommate wishes he would come so that Justin would stop crying,

but doesn't complain because he gets filet mingnon for another week.


	2. 26

**26**

26 was the number….of weeks Brian cancelled.

26 was the number….of times he called, just to hang up.

26 was the number….of the birthday he missed.

26 was the number….of the day he remembered.

26 was the number….of his seat on the redeye out to his sunshine.

26 was the number….of the street that he lived on.

26 was the number….of steps from the elevator to his door.

26 was the number….followed by 45 on Justin's apartment door.

26 was the number….of seconds before the door swung open.

26 was the number….of heartbeats Brian counted before he spoke to the man who was

definitely not Justin.

26 was the number….of freckles he was able to count on the man's naked torso.

26 was the number….of words they exchanged.

26 was the number….of pictures of himself Brian counted in the room.

26 was the number….of awkward minutes together.

26 was the number….of times Brian thought "please let him be mine."

26 was the number….of kisses Justin gave him when he saw him.

26 was the number….of years Brian promised to him if he came back.

26 was the number….of nanoseconds it took for Justin to say yes.

26 was the number….on the last box into the van.

26 was the number….of the interstate that took them home.

26 was the number….of moments Brian tried to tell his lover the three words he most

wanted to hear.

26 was the number….of kisses it took Brian to claim his Justin.

26 was the number….of marks left on Justin's pale skin.

26 was the number….of wet drops that hit Justin's shoulder.

26 was the number….of comforting words Justin whispered into Brian's ear.

26 was the number….of mumbled words Justin needed to hear come from his lover's lips.


	3. And Then

**And Then**

The long mournful sound of the telephone interrupted their post-coital nap.

Brian padded to the bathroom while Justin picked it up.

And then…

And then Justin was on the ground crying.

And then Brian was holding him, trying to make him stop.

And then he was sick all the time.

And then they stopped having sex.

And then Brian began to notice the young intern at his work.

And then he was in the man's apartment more than he was at home.

And then Justin was leaning against his car, waiting for him to come out.

And then they were driving home in silence.

And then Justin was talking, and it was Brian's turn to cry.


	4. Forever and Always

**Forever and Always**

"He's just a fuck."

"So was I." came the whisper-soft reply.

With that Brian held him close and tight.

And promised he would always love him.

That no matter what, Justin was the one for him.

And that he would always be the sexiest man in Pittsburg.

That he would _always_ want him.

Even if the chemo took all his hair.


	5. In the Moonlight

**IN THE MOONLIGHT**

He loved the way his body moved.

In the moonlight.

The way his face moved as he rode on Brian's hard cock.

The way the stars glinted off the Tiffany's bracelet he bought him in New York.

The way the muscles bunched in his arms as he pleasured him.

The sound he made when he came.

The contented way he lay and let Brian finish up, no matter how sore he was.

Most of all he loved curling up against his back and drifting off to sleep.

Brian loved to bury his face in his hair and breathe his scent.

Hearing those now familiar words whispered to him.

And then, he would only feel a little guilty for not going home.

Where Justin was waiting.


	6. Love is

**Love is….**

Love from Brian, Gus, Justin and Ethan's points of view.

* * *

><p>Love is coming in everyday to put on his socks and brush his hair. Watch as bit by bit he loses more of himself, watch as his cheeks sink in and more and more hair is on his pillow when he wakes up in the morning. Sitting through long, torturous chemo sessions with him, even though those machines scare you so much you just want to run out of the room.<p>

Love is watching both of your fathers slowly dying. One from the tumor in his brain, the other from watching him waste away, unable to do anything. Not telling your father that his partner has moved in with his "mistress" and they now sleep in the bed he has shared with your biological father for the majority of your life. Sitting quietly in the room for hours on end so he won't be alone when he wakes up.

Love is smiling when he comes to visit, while inside you're sure your heart has already torn in two. Saying "I do" when the justice of the peace asks you, even though you know he is only marrying you because the doctors say you won't live to see the summer. Pretending not to know where he goes, or with who, when he leaves your side. Telling yourself it's for the best that he's already found someone he can be happy with when you're gone.

Love is sitting next to the lover you abandoned, for a little glitz, who now depends on you for a reason to survive. Coming to an uneasy truce with the son he shares with the man he really loves, that you will be here for support but you are nothing else to this man anymore. Watching as the man he cares about slowly melts away every time that red convertible pulls up.


End file.
